


My Brother's Roomate

by spikeyycacti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a science nerd, All Boys School, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Dorks in Love, Dorms, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Insecure Gilbert, M/M, Underage Drinking, Weed, denying being in love, matt/ned/carlos are fuckbuddies that smoke weed together, slight angst, slight uniform kink, stoner, stoner Matthew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeyycacti/pseuds/spikeyycacti
Summary: Chance meetings can change ones life forever.Matthew just wants to get through this school year as fast as possible, but life seems to deny him of that wish.His mother is slowly getting worse and the stress keeps piling up, he doesn't know how much more he can take. His friends seem to be turning on him and his brother is too worried about their mother to take care of himself. Then there's the idiot that Alfred rooms with that's constantly partying and drinking, who somehow always finds a way to hurt Matthew.This year is a roller coaster and Matthew is hanging on for dear life.





	My Brother's Roomate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is the re-written version of this chapter so whooo   
> -Rei

Matthew woke with a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his lanky body. He sat up and blindly slammed his hands on his bedside table and tried to find his glasses. Once he found the wire framed glasses he slid his circular frames on his broad nose and looked around his room. He heard his dog (Kuma –he’s too damn tired to even think about what the other half of his name is)  
start to wake and trot over to Matthew’s dark wooden bed. He gave a lopsided smile to the fluffy dog and patted his head gently. The off-white dog whined and Matthew let out a croaky chuckle already knowing he was begging for food. The honey blonde boy arose from his bed, which is slightly too small for his tall body, and stretched trying to rid the sleep from his body. 

He opened his cheap wooden door and slowly walked into the small kitchen, which was also the living room. The two rooms were basically one big room only separated by the small half island they used as the kitchen table. He opened the equally as small pantry and grabbed the big bag to dog food. After giving the demanding animal food and water he headed down the hall to shower. Showers always help him wake up so he prefers to take one as soon as possible after he wakes up. He sauntered down the hall way till he was face to face with a cream colored door. Matthew stepped into the cramped bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower. He turned knob without even looking and accidently burned himself. 

\- 

Matthew had spent most of the day leisurely watching TV with the overweight dog, anxiously waiting for his dad to come home. Today was his last day home before he had to fly back to New York for school, and he just couldn’t wait anymore. This was going to be his second year at wood creek and he wanted it to be over as soon as possible. Matthew just couldn’t wait for high school to be done and over with. While he was lost in thought his father had come home and he didn’t notice until Kuma excitedly jumped on him to get to the door. He scolded the big dog but the dog didn’t care and Matthew wasn’t that particularly angry about it. 

“Oh hello Matthew, have you been watching TV all day?”  
“Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t you’ll never know.”  
“Well in that case I guess you wouldn’t want to get up and get dressed so we can go eat. I’ll just take the dog to IHop with me.”  
“GASP! I knew it! You do love the dog more than me!” 

His father laughed loudly as he continued to pet said dog and Matthew chuckled along, Kuma got excited by the second from all the excitement. Once the laughter faded out Matthew got up and quickly walked to his room to change into something better suited for a public outing. Which just meant to take off his sweats and put on some (probably dirty) jeans. Once he got into his carpeted room he hastily slipped on the first pair of jeans he could find and was back in the living room in mere minuets.  
-  
After arriving at the breakfast restaurant and seated Matthew and his father sat in awkward silence. He could tell his father wanted to say something but it seemed as if he wasn’t quite sure how to get around to doing it. Matthew sipped his hot chocolate and inspected the sticky syrup bottles silently waiting for his dad to start talking. It had been so long since they just sat like this much less gone out to eat. During the summer they really only saw each other during dinner and on Sundays. The company his father works at takes a lot of time out of his free time but he never seems to care as long as he keeps getting paid decently. And with Matthew off at boarding school they haven’t really spent time together like this in almost a year.  
Matthew remembers when his parents weren’t divorced and every other Friday they’d go out to eat and just talk and enjoy each other’s presence for hours. He misses that. He misses having to go to every single sports game or tournament his brother had for whatever sport he was into during that time. He misses sitting and painting with his mother. He misses family dinner and late breakfasts during holidays. He misses having a family. That’s why he applied to Wood Creek, to get closer to Alfred and hopefully his mother again. Alfred said that lately she’s had to stay in the hospital more often and for longer periods of time. She struggles with a ongoing heart disease and its been getting worse the past few months.

Alfred is terrified. He denies it but Matthew can tell. The last few months of school Matthew noticed Alfred getting less and less sleep and becoming more anxious and stressed. He can’t say that he isn’t scared either, he’s just starting to reconnect with his mother, and now he’s afraid that he might lose her and forget her. He doesn’t want to forget her blonde wavy hair that reminds him of his own so much. Or her kind smile and faded freckles that Alfred inherited. He doesn’t want to forget her relaxed aura while painting or drawing. He doesn’t want to forget her floral smell or when she laughs so hard she snorts. So the answer to the question, if Matthew is scared is yes; he’s absolutely terrified. 

“-ir? Sir?” Matthew looked up to meet eyes with some girl he vaguely remembers from middle school. He awkwardly smiled and apologized ordering his usual pancake and fried egg combo. 

“So Matthew, I uh I wanted to chat.”  
“Uh ok I mean yeah...” Matthew stared down into his luke warm hot chocolate and anxiously waited for his dad to start talking.  
“So your mother called me a few weeks ago.” Matthew quickly looked up to meet his fathers baby blue eyes.  
“Is she ok?!” He automatically assumed the worst. His father quietly chuckled and shook his head, which relieved Matthew greatly.  
“No she uh actually called about your brother, Alfred. She said something about him coming out as bi... or something like that? I was won- I was wondering if you happened to know anything about it.” Matthew let out a quiet ‘oh my god’ and gave his father a wide-eyed gaze.  
“I-uh... yeah he uh- told me last year...”  
“Oh well I just wanted to tell you that he came out because- I mean- just- if you ever have something to say-don’t-don’t hesitate to, okay?”

Matthew nervously chuckled and looked away rubbing his neck.  
“Um yeah... I won’t dad.” Soon after that their food arrived and they both sat in uncomfortable silence until his dad started bickering about work.  
-  
The next day the two males woke early to drive to the dreaded airport. They both knew that once they arrived there that’d be the last time they’d see each other until Christmas break. They had been drifting apart these past few years. The divorce really did something to his dad he just hasn’t been the same. Matthew changed a lot too. Alfred was really his only friend when he was young and when the twins were split Matthew became even more invisible to his peers. He went through a pretty bad depressive fit when they first left. Matthew has been getting better and so has his dad, but they’re both still mending.  
-  
Matthew hates airports. Not because he’s afraid of flying or anything but because they’re like hospitals. Too white, too clean, and they always smell weird. They’re just strange in general. The experience of being in airports in early morning or late night is almost unreal, it all feels so fake and like it’s not even happening. It’s basically like an out of body experience.

The violet-eyed boy glared at the board in front of him claiming that his flight has been delayed for at least three hours. God did he fucking hate airports. At least he had his sketchbook and his earphones. That is one thing he likes about airports, he can easily study people from afar and just sketch for hours. It always fun to draw the many different personalities and body types of the many different people there. There’s always someone interesting or someone new to draw- he never gets bored. Its early morning so there’s not many interesting people wandering about, mostly just business people and a few families’ flying home from vacation. His dad had to leave a few hours ago after he got to the main waiting area, so he doesn’t really have anyone to talk to. 

Suddenly Matthew’s phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He fumbled with his sketchbook for a moment before setting it down and reaching into his old jacket pocket to get his phone. It vibrated once more. Matthew unlocked his older IPhone to see two very excited texts from his brother. They were about how excited Alfred was to see him again, which made him smile considering Matthew was also excited to see his brother again. Alfred was also supposed to be the one picking him up from the airport so it was also relieving that he hadn’t forgot.  
-  
The sound system blared on a few hours later announcing that his plane was boarding. Matthew hastily packed his things in his small carry on. He rushed to the gate in fear of being late and having to wait for another flight. He was basically jogging to the gate, or at least he was until he full on ran into someone. Flustered Matthew gathered his sketchbook and pencil case off the ground profusely apologizing. He looked up to meet the poor stranger who he so rudely ran into to apologize once more.  
“Oh my go- I’m so sorry! I was just in a rush- which I mean I still am but it’d be rude if I just ran into you and then ran off you know!” The man, who now that Matthew thought about it, looked more like a teen was chuckling. It was deep and breathy, ‘God Matthew that’s weird! Don’t think things like that about strangers!!’.  
“It’s fine! Chill out man we’re all in a rush, I’ve been bumped into like a million times today.” The teen was definitely a sight to see. His hair was stark white while his eyes burned red like a wild fire. Matthew couldn’t tell if these assets were natural or fake but it didn’t matter. Matthew thought that he’d still be one of the most attractive people he’s met no matter his eye or hair color. God Matthew needed to stop thinking things like this about strangers he’ll never see again! 

Once again the scratchy pa blared on announcing the last call for his plane which made Matthews heart jump into his throat. Then he was gone again running to his gate throwing a final apology behind him.


End file.
